


To Indulge A Habit

by swampslip



Series: Habits [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Pre-Canon, Re-upload, Semi-Public Sex, javier knows arthur doesn't, or... kinda half consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: Arthur watches Javier’s reactions greedily.Thinks that sometimes you need people.Sometimes you want people.Thinks that for him?Javier might fall into both categories.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan
Series: Habits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	To Indulge A Habit

**Author's Note:**

> dutch catches them but arthur doesn't know,,,, yet :))

It’s becoming a habit. 

Or maybe it already is one. 

The gang got off with a good couple-grand from a bank job this morning. 

Then, after setting up camp far enough away, they’d gone out for drinks. 

The saloon’s packed and the gang had mostly gone their separate ways, falling into groups or falling into locals’ arms. 

But, just like the last time they’d scored big?

And the time before that?

Arthur is with Javier. 

Leaning against one end of the bar and they’re already a few drinks deep.

“You want to head out for a _smoke?”_ Javier asks. 

Arthur’s brows furrow and then smooth in rapid succession. 

They don’t need to go _outside_ to smoke. 

They aren’t going to _smoke_. 

“Sure,” Arthur says easily. 

Javier leads him out of the building and Arthur expects them to go to their horses. 

They don’t. 

Javier doesn’t.

Javier leads them to the corner of the front of the building. 

Turns around. 

Slips two fingers behind the buckle of Arthur’s belt and walks backward into the alley. 

Looking up at Arthur the whole time. 

Quiet, but concentrated. 

Watching every flicker of emotion in the older man’s face. 

Javier’s back hits the brick wall. 

Arthur crowds the younger man, a hand on either side of Javier’s shoulders. 

“This is risky,” Arthur murmurs. 

“Maybe,” Javier replies. 

Simply. 

Nonchalant. 

Like he isn’t about to get fucked in the back of an alley. 

Arthur huffs a little laugh and watches Javier pull out a tin from a pouch on his belt. 

A slowly-becoming-familiar tin. 

Arthur takes it from him. 

Pulls back to twist it open. 

The metallic pop seems to echo, in the crowded space. 

“How you wanna…?” Arthur trails off, looking from the jelly to the younger man. 

Javier’s brows furrow and he looks far away for a second, trying to figure the mental logistics. 

Arthur gets impatient. 

Shoves the tin back in Javier’s hands.

Moves to open the closure of Javier’s pants. 

Undoes them quickly and crouches to slide them down Javier’s legs. 

Repeats the process with the drawers. 

“They’ll get dirty,” Javier says, a little miffed. 

“Hush,” Arthur murmurs and yanks off one of Javier’s boots. 

He makes sure Javier’s pants never touch the ground. 

He doesn’t have a death wish. 

“Put your arms ‘round me,” Arthur says.

“Where?” 

“Shoulders.”

Feels the younger man’s hands slide over his shoulders and around the back of his neck. 

Arthur slips one of Javier’s legs out of the mess of bundled fabric then gets his hands under the younger man’s thighs.

Lifts him easily. 

Javier raises a brow at him. 

Settles back against the brick. 

Arthur adjusts the younger man’s weight so he can hold Javier up by pinning him to the wall with his hips and gripping under one of the smaller man’s thighs.

Javier brings one hand between their chests to hold the tin for Arthur. 

The older man dips two fingers in. 

Collects a generous amount. 

“You planned for this?” Arthur murmurs. 

Stares into the younger man’s eyes. 

Javier glances up at him.

Looks coy. 

More than assuredly is _not_ innocent.

“You did, didn’t you?” Arthur huffs and adjusts them again. 

Slips his hand between them so he can spread the jelly over Javier’s asshole. 

Javier squirms, slightly, and puts the tin away. 

The reaction is almost imperceptible. 

But Arthur’s learned to watch for it. 

Javier always has an air of composure. 

Even when lethally furious. 

Arthur loves breaking it. 

Seeing it crumble. 

From the first time to now. 

Clawing his way under the younger man’s shell. 

Arthur watches Javier’s reactions greedily. 

Thinks that sometimes you _need_ people.

Sometimes you _want_ people.

Thinks that for him?

Javier might fall into both categories. 

He teases the rim of Javier’s hole. 

Just to have the younger level an annoyed look at him. 

Arthur bites down his amusement and works his fingers in. 

Works Javier open. 

Makes sure that every inch he can reach is slicked and pliant. 

Javier makes quiet noises the whole time. 

Lips parted and eyes heavy-lidded.

Looking over Arthur’s shoulder as the older man shoves down his own pants. 

\--

Arthur can’t see what he sees. 

As the older man lines up and pushes in. 

Javier keeps his eyes open. 

Just to see the look on Dutch’s face. 

At the entrance to the alley. 

To know how the older man looks. 

Reacts. 

Watching two of his boys come together. 

Dutch’s jaw is just-barely slack. 

Staring at Arthur’s pants around his favorite boy’s knees. 

Dutch looks up. 

Javier feels himself smiling. 

A little vicious. 

And then for just a second, scared. 

Dutch could, just as easily-as-anything, kick him out of the gang. 

For corrupting his prized _‘son’._

Javier tries to keep his face from showing his fear.

Gauging his leader’s reaction. 

Dutch quirks an eyebrow and leans a shoulder against one side of the alley. 

Blocking the entrance. 

Arthur’s cock seats in the younger man, fully. 

Javier keeps looking at Dutch as his lips part and he lets out a little moan. 

He and Arthur?

They fit well. 

In _so_ many ways. 

Arthur hushes him but Javier ignores the older man. 

Lets himself be a little loud. 

Watching Dutch while Dutch is watching them. 

Arthur’s a quick study. 

For as dim as everyone seems to think the man Javier knows he isn’t. 

Arthur is _sharp._

Maybe even as sharp as Javier is, in his mother tongue. 

Arthur knows, though, that people underestimate him. 

Uses that advantage. 

Wields it like a third pistol. 

Arthur’s hands squeeze Javier’s ass as the older man pushes in over and over. 

Changes his angle by wrenching Javier’s hips down. 

Javier gasps and claws at the back of Arthur’s shoulders. 

Twists his fingers in the cotton shirt. 

Laughs quietly when he sees Dutch palming himself. 

“You good?” Arthur murmurs into Javier’s collar. 

Mouths at the skin but never bites. 

Never marks. 

Knows better. 

Avoids the scar, after the first time he brushed against it and Javier had curled a hand around the older man’s throat quicker than Arthur could have reacted. 

_“Alright, Darlin’, ‘m sorry,” Arthur had tried to soothe._

_Javier had looked manic._

_Far away._

_“Don’t,” The younger had hissed, “And don’t call me that.”_

“Yeah,” Javier murmurs, “Go harder, Arthur.”

“Yeah,” Arthur whispers. 

Bites down the pet name that tries to surface. 

Pulls Javier’s hips away from the wall and aims for the spot that Javier had shown him. 

_“Remember it,” Javier had commanded._

Arthur isn’t sure he _could_ forget. 

Forget anything the younger told him. 

Commanded of him. 

“Ah,” Javier coos, “Please, Arthur.”

“Bein’ a lil loud, there, Javi,” Arthur whispers. 

Javier ignores him. 

Keeps whining and moaning. 

Like they aren’t out in the open. 

Arthur knows the younger usually isn’t this loud. 

He adjusts Javier’s weight and wraps one arm around the younger’s waist. 

Pulls back his head a little to look at the younger. 

Who’s looking out towards the street.

What Arthur thinks is the street. 

Javier glances up at Arthur. 

There’s something lurking in the smaller man’s eyes. 

He looks pleased, like he usually does when they’re together. 

But…

Roguish. 

_Rebellious_. 

Arthur doesn’t know why that look is lurking. 

He feels fondness crawling it’s way up. 

Trying to force proclamations of admiration and affection out of his mouth. 

Javier glances back over Arthur’s shoulder and whines a little too loud. 

Arthur brings one hand up to cover Javier’s mouth. 

Squeezes the younger’s face, lightly. 

Feels Javier nip at his fingers. 

Overwhelms the younger’s annoyance with pleasure as they move together. 

Until Javier is coming, spilling onto his own vest. 

Arthur returns his hands to the younger’s hips and takes what he pleases. 

And maybe… 

Maybe he tries to stretch Javier’s pleasure out. 

Tries to overtake the younger’s brain with thoughts of _Arthur’s_ undoing of him. 

“Pull-” Javier gasps, “Pull out.” 

He’s said it every time. 

Arthur doesn’t think he has any right to argue. 

That doesn’t stop him from wanting to. 

To claim the younger in a way he thinks Javier might not allow with anyone else. 

Arthur doesn’t want to be _anyone else._

“Shit,” Arthur moans, hushed. 

Pulls out to come on the ground. 

Drops his head to the younger man’s chest as they catch their breath. 

He hears Javier laughing, again, soft and happy. 

It echoes with a soft feeling in his own chest. 

“You’re getting better,” Javier says as he grabs his hanging pant leg before Arthur sets him down. 

“Oh?” Arthur clears his throat. 

“Uh-huh,” Javier teases. 

They get dressed. 

Javier feels powerful. 

They go back to the saloon after stopping for Javier to shove the soiled vest in his saddlebag. 

Javier feels powerful with every time he gets Arthur to flush and fluster. 

He catches Dutch’s heated gaze on the two of them a few times throughout the night, too.

Wonders what will come of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie)   
>  [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)   
>  [tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
